Home Is Where the Heart Is
by CSM
Summary: Post 2x09.It's there first night in their apartment, and Snow just takes a moment to marvel the wonder that is her family.


**Title: **Home is Where the Heart Is

**Author: **CSM

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Once Upon a Time

**Summary: Post 2x09.**It's there first night in their apartment, and Snow just takes a moment to marvel the wonder that is her family.

**AN: ** This is my first Once Upon a Time fic, so I'm not sure how in character they are, and its just a small little one shot. I noticed there are very few Snowing fics, so I decided to add to it.

* * *

**Home is Where the Hear Is**

* * *

She sits in one of the small booth's at Granny's tucked under her husband's arm, his hand making small circle's on the curve of her shoulder as he talks animatedly to Grumpy about something or the other. She's long since tuned out their conversation. She looks across the booth at her daughter and grandson, Emma is eating her burger and fries with as much gusto as person who was informed this was their last meal. Then again it's been months since she and Emma have even eaten a well cooked meal, so she doesn't blame her daughter, she herself has already cleared away her own food. She smiles when Henry, occasionally steals one of Emma's fries, despite the fact that he has his own in front of him, but despite this he has his head resting on Emma's shoulder and ever so often releases a loud yawn, and Snow can see how much he's fighting to stay awake. When she looks across at the clock hanging over front entrance, Snow frowns, its _way_ past Henry's bedtime.

She looks to Emma again and sees that Emma has abandoned her own fries and is just resting her head against Henry's own, her eyes slowly shutting closed ever so often and Snow knows its time to stop the celebration and take her family home.

"Alright guys, as fun as this was, I think its time we head home." Snow raises her voice to catch the crowd's attention, there are a few murmurs of protests, Henry even sits up trying to look more alert.

"But everyone is still here." Henry protests, but his point is moot, when he yawns loudly and Emma chuckles ruffling his hear affectionately, muffling a yawn of her own.

"I think your grandmother is right kid," Emma says, "Let's head home."

Snow smiles brightly at the name, she's a grandmother, is something she still has to wrap her mind around, as Charming places a soft kiss on her temple as the four of them slip out of the booth. They say goodbye to their friends, and she thanks Granny for the meals and before she knows it they are trekking into her, _their _small apartment.

On entering Snow smiles at the familiar curtains on left, her and Emma's coats still hung up neatly on the coat rack. The loft smells the same and still has the _homey_ feeling to it but at the same time, its different, its obvious that boys have been living here, and the thought makes Snow smile. She sees Henry's school bag on the small round table on the right, sprawled open with unfinished homework , Charming's jacket is strewn across the back of one of the chairs, there are two wooden swords on the couch.

" I guess we switched rooms?" Emma asks her in amusement, watching as Henry makes a beeline to her bed and already begins to get hang up his coat and scarf, he then falls back on the bed, still dressed in his hoodie and jeans, his sneakers on his feet.

"I'm gonna put my kid to bed, then take a very very _long_ shower." Emma says as she takes off her own jacket, throwing it over one of the chairs, before she can head towards Henry she pauses at looks back at Snow sheepishly, "Do you want the shower first?"

Snow laughs, cause despite her daughter's question, the younger woman's expression says it all, she desperately hoping Snow will decline, and Emma is only asking to be polite, "It's okay Emma you can go first."

"Thanks." Emma says smiling sheepishly, and then heads off towards Henry.

Snow watches as Emma rubs Henry's back, whispering softly to the boy, and she can't help but smile at the interaction, the smile that lights up on her daughter's face, when she tries to tickle Henry who grumbles in response, burying his face deeper in the confines of the bed.

Her baby; has her own baby now, Snow thinks to herself, a small part of her mourning all the years lost, all the milestones she has missed. She's so deep in her thoughts; she doesn't hear Charming come up behind her, until he wraps his arms around her, nuzzling her neck.

"I couldn't sleep in your bed without you there." He whispers softly against her ear.

Snow sighs, squeezing his hand, as she turns around, in order to embrace him properly, "I missed you so much."

"I never lost hope," he whispers, his breath tickling her forehead, and she pulls back and smiles up at him, she inches closer to him, so that their noses are just barely grazing and her eyes sparkle.

"The complete faith you have in me, in our family, is one of the reasons I fell in love with you." She says softly, she rises slightly on her toes and presses her lips against his.

She sighs against him, the all too familiar feeling of finally being in her husband's arms after so long, overwhelming her, as her fingers run through his short hair, tugging on it lightly. As his tongue runs along her bottom lip, demanding entrance, but just as she's about to allow him this, a soft grunt startles her, and she pulls back her cheeks reddening in guilt, she forgot about their daughter and grandson.

Charming pulls back and looks over her head, but his own embarrass expression, fades away as he smiles, she turns in his arms and holds back a giggle when she sees Emma is lying partially on the bed ,Henry is sprawled across her, his head resting on her chest and he's now in only his hoodie and boxers, his sneakers on the floor. They are both dead to the world and Snow just doesn't have the heart to wake her daughter.

She steps back from her husband and smiles at him warmly, "I'm going to tuck our daughter in, shower and then I'll meet you upstairs?"

"Need any help?"

"Charming!" She warns swatting him on the chest, and even though her heart races, she knows _that _is out of the option, especially with their family just feet away, but her husband simply laughs at her in response, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I meant tucking our daughter in, where is _your_ mind at?" He teases, but then he sobers up, his eyes softening, "We never got to do that."

"Never to late right?" She says softly, and she smiles thinking of how uncomfortable this would make Emma, luckily she knows her daughter sleeps like a log and would never wake up anyway.

She grasps his hand and tugs her towards their sleeping family, and silently the two of them work together, he gently raises Henry shifting the small boy to allow his mother room. While Snow, unzips Emma's boots, storing them at the side of the bed and moving her legs too a more comfortable position on the bed. But Henry protests lightly in his sleep, and turns on his side, snuggling up against his mother once again.

Snow smiles at the movement, looking across at her husband who hands her one side of the blanket, and they both lay it gently across the sleeping pair. Snow smiles down at their family, she looks across at Charming who is gazing at Emma in awe, and she gets it, she's gotten to spent time with their daughter, in ways her husband only dreamed of, till now. Now they can finally be the family, they've always wanted to be.

"Good night Henry." She says softly, placing a kiss on the sleeping boys forehead, she watches as Charming brushes the boy's bangs affectionately, before he comes on the other side of the bed, he gaze still focused on Emma.

"Is it wrong, that I just want sit back and just watch her sleep?" He speaks softly, his throat catching slightly.

Snow squeezes his hand in reassurance, "I did that very thing, our first few nights in the forest. She won't take to kindly to it though."

"I didn't think she would." Charming says chuckling lightly, he takes her hand and tugs her out of the small area, "C'mon lets go to bed."

She nods, looking at Emma one last time, and takes step forward, placing a gentle kiss on her daughter's forehead, "Goodnight Emma."

They have the rest of their lives for moments like these, the rest of their lives to make up the moments they have lost.

* * *

_Reviews are love :)_


End file.
